


And Our Eyes Met

by Geekygirl24



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushing himself away from the fence, Mick made his way over, smirking as he focused on the beating he would give this bastard….that was, until the kid raised his head and their eyes met. Mick grunted as something in his mind clicked and a steady stream of pain and hurt echoed throughout his mind.</p><p>The kid seemed just as shocked as him, his mouth open in shock as he watched Mick stride closer….and then the oldest of the group pulled out a shiv. </p><p>//I’m going to die…//</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Our Eyes Met

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwave week: Day 6 - Soulmates
> 
> There are quite of these already for this pairing so finding a new angle was tough

Mick groaned under his breath as his body began to ache once again. That was the shit part of this whole soulmate deal....you felt each other’s’ pain.

Sure, there were upsides. Once you locked eyes with your soulmate for the first time, you instantly developed a connection between each other and could communicate (apparently) with only your thoughts.

Mick thought it was utter bullshit, but still…a small part of him longed for that other half. However, from how often he woke up aching and clutching his wrist as red line appeared, his soulmate was clearly not in the best frame of minds.

Sighing to himself, his fingers running over the lighter in his pocket, Mick scanned the Yard. Rumours were going around that some cops’ kid had been locked up in this hellhole and Mick really wanted a chance at him….little bastard probably thought his Daddy would protect him.

His stomach began to ache more….shit. Mick hoped that his soulmate just had a stomach ache, because otherwise he might have more to worry about.

Yells from the edge of the Yard caught his attention, and he focused his gaze on a small group of inmates surrounding some skinny kid and kicking the shit out of him. Cops’ brat probably. 

Pushing himself away from the fence, Mick made his way over, smirking as he focused on the beating he would give this bastard….that was, until the kid raised his head and their eyes met. Mick grunted as something in his mind clicked and a steady stream of pain and hurt echoed throughout his mind.

The kid seemed just as shocked as him, his mouth open in shock as he watched Mick stride closer….and then the oldest of the group pulled out a shiv. 

//I’m going to die…//

At the reluctant acceptance tinged with fear, in the kid’s voice (mental voice?), Mick found himself speeding up until he was able to grab a hold of the leader’s arm and wrench it behind his back, causing him to drop the shiv.

“AAH! FUCK! Rory what the hell!?!”

Mick leant in close and began to whisper in the teen’s ear. His threats seemed to work, because the leader got very pale and once he was free, quickly gestured for his stooges to drop the kid as they scurried away, metaphorical tails between their legs.

Once they were far enough away, Mick turned to face the kid who was staring at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sighing, Mick held out his hand for the kid to take, “Come on, we need to get you to the nurse.”

Nothing. The kid remained on the ground, staring at the hand like Mick was going to hit him-oh…that explained a lot.

Focusing, Mick tried something else. //I’m not gonna hurt ya kid…//

The kid’s eyes widened in shock, and when Mick next held out his hand, he took it and let Mick help him up off the ground. Once on his feet, Mick then placed his arm around the kid’s waist and helped him limp towards the infirmary.

“So, you gotta name pretty? Or am I gonna have to keep calling you kid in my head?”

There was silence for a few moments before the kid answered. “Leonard…or Len. Not Leo though.”

Ignoring the weirdness of that last request, Mick grinned and shrugged, “Name’s Mick. Nice to meet you…”

“….Same”

………………………………………..

A couple of decades later, Mick was fuming as he crouched behind a dumpster as soldiers shot at them….this time travel deal really sucked sometimes, especially when Savage had armed men on his side.

Len was crouched behind his own shelter opposite him, separated from him by a gap that had bullets flying through it.

//I can think of better ways to spend our anniversary// 

Mick smirked at the sarcasm in the statement as Len glanced at him and grinned.

//Better than last year though//

//Anything would beat last year//

As the soldiers continued to fire, Mick found himself chuckling at the dryness in his husband’s mental voice.

Ray, who was next to him, frowned. “What are you laughing about?! We’re getting shot at!”

Mick bared his teeth at the boy-scout in a twisted imitation of a grin (he loved how people flinched away it), “Maybe this is how I get my rocks off.”

//Stop tormenting him Mick and just set this place ablaze already! //

//Spoilsport//

//You love me for it. Who else would let you set things on fire so readily? //

//…Love you//

//I love you too Mick//


End file.
